In Oblivion's Memory
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: Before Sora, Riku and Kairi received the message from King Mickey, something happened. Everything is connected, and Sora is the heart of many of these connections. But it is through one of these connections that a place out of reach is touched.


**In Oblivion's Memory **

**By:** Yamamoto Kou

**Author's Note:**  
It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction but thank goodness I'm back at it. Hope you all will find this worth your time. – Y.K

Contains spoilers for KH: CoM and a bit of KH II.

**Legends:** ' ' - Thoughts. " " – Speech. ***- Scene Change.

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix and Disney own all originally KH, KH: CoM and KH II stuff.

**Summary:** Before Sora, Riku and Kairi received the message from King Mickey, something happened. Everything is connected, and Sora is the heart of many of these connections.

But it is through one of these connections that a place out of reach is touched.

[Prologue]

* * *

"Huh?" Exclaimed Roxas as he stood back to look at the castle before him. Stark against a foreboding background, it looked familiar somehow. He turned his head this way and that trying to find something that would help him remember. He found himself in the bend of what looked like a white road suspended over some unimaginable height by vague rock-like foundations. Twisted curvatures of rock also jutted at odd points along the path. The depth on either side of the path was endless, so he looked away. He knew where he was now.

'I'm… on the path between light and dark.' The thought echoed in his head as he strove to digest this new piece of information. Only a few _seconds_ ago he, well, Sora, was on Destiny Island reconciling with his old friends Tidus, Selphie and Wakka after his unexpected reunion with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey on Destiny Island. Now…

Roxas placed a hand on his head as he shook it to clear his mind. Something… a feeling, before he found himself here. It was as if he was pulled here by something. Or someone. That was when he took notice of his appearance.

A moment ago, he saw his arm flicker like lines on a screen. His whole body probably flickered too. So it seems as if he wasn't fully stable physically. But what's going on? Why was he here? Roxas looked once more behind him, wondering whether he will return to Sora if he followed it back. But no. It was the building in front of him that beckoned and he probably wouldn't have gone too far before he found himself pulled back.

With a determined look on his face, he walked up to the entrance. His found his heart racing as he stood inches from the door. Why can't he remember? He's recalled all of Sora's memories from before their merging but Sora hasn't encountered anything like this. And yet he knew that this is a place where Sora had been to, if only by the de ja vu he was getting because he certainly hasn't been here before. But, thinking back to his days amongst the XIII Organization, it seemed as if he's heard of a place like this from...

'What was it that Vexen said?' Frustrated, he called to mind passing by a conversation that Vexen was having with Lexeus. Whatever the specifics were, they did not come to him now, not with this odd tension building inside him. He doesn't really know why he connected a vague reference of a conversation to this place but he won't find out by standing out here. He pushed against the door and went inside.

***

With Kairi, Naminé found herself looking back to see what was it that had tried to catch her attention. When she turned to face Selphie's admiring gaze again, she found herself away from Kairi and in front of a place she hoped never to face again.

Castle Oblivion now loomed before her.

She watched in horror as the entrance closed behind Roxas.

* * *

_End of [In Oblivion's Memory : Prologue]._

**Author's End Notes:** For more information regarding 'Why I probably Won't Update Every Week or So' and 'Why Am I Not Replying To Your Reviews/E-mails', please see my profile.

Also, I played KH: CoM in Japanese (I don't really understand most of it despite the lessons I'm taking) but I'm helping my friend with her English KH: CoM now. If you find something that doesn't really fit with the original plot (aside from the fact that this is fanfiction, which is a whole different story) please correct me. If anyone also knows _specifically_ where Castle Oblivion actually is, that would be appreciated also. – Y.K


End file.
